


How To Clean Your Seeker

by starvonnie



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Mechpreg, Mpreg, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Ever since Skywarp was sparked he's neglected his cleaning (though he never had the best hygiene before that either), so Starscream and Thundercracker offer to clean him.





	

"Ugh, when was the last time you cleaned, Skywarp?"  Starscream flicked the mass of gunk off of his finger and, regrettably, dove in for more.  Every seam was full of the stuff, each one dirtier than the last.  He could only imagine the state of his pedes, especially after trekking through all that _organic_ matter.  He only hoped their stay on "Earth" would be a short one.

Skywarp shrugged, which dislodged the hands of his trinemates trying their best to preen around his wings.

Starscream sighed and repositioned himself, only to have to do it again when Skywarp shifted.  _Again_.  "Skywarp, you need to take better care of yourself.  Especially now."

" _You_ try to clean your own wings when your belly's out to here!" Skywarp complained.

"Which is why you ask us to do it," Thundercracker told him gently.

"You're not even that far along!" Starscream pointed out, but he kept cleaning.  If only because the idea of walking around even half as dirty made his wings itch.  "It's not like you couldn't reach this if you wanted to.  And have you ever heard of a _shower_?"

"But I'm so tired," Skywarp complained, jostling them again.

"At least stay still!"  Starscream tried not to gag when he uncovered... something... lodged in the spokes of one of his turbines.  It clearly _used_ to be alive, but it was covered in dried red organic-energon.  It smelled _terrible_.  " _How_ did you not notice this?"

"And these little guys give me so much trouble," Skywarp continued, ignoring his trine leader.  "I've barely been able to get any recharge with them moving about."

"Wait, they're moving already?" Thundercracker asked excitedly, abandoning his work.  He slunk down the berth until he was on the floor before Skywarp.  He chirruped  and stroked the distended mesh, clicking affectionately at them in Vosian.

"Save your voice box," Skywarp said, defeated.  "They only move when it's inconvenient to me.  Like.  When I'm trying to get some sleep.  Or once I'm already asleep.  Basically, they don't want me to sleep.  Or they're all nocturnal and we're going to have a hell of a time raising them."

"Hopefully they'll have better cleaning habits," Starscream grumbled.  He was going to have to take another shower after this.  And he was dragging Skywarp in there with him whether he liked it or not.

"Come on out," Thundercracker murmured.  He looked exceedingly silly while talking to Skywarp's _belly_.  "Don't you want to meet your sire?"

"They're not gonna move, TC."  Skywarp frowned down at himself.  "Little parasites."

"Don't talk to our sparklings that way!"  Thundercracker covered his belly, as though he could protect their likely non-formed audials from their carrier's words.

"But they are.  _They_ run the place now.  It feel like it's been _forever_ since I've flown."  Skywarp's wings dropped and knocked an already unpleased Starscream's hands away for the umpteenth time.  It was like the fragger didn't want to be cleaned. 

"It's only been a few months," Starscream grumbled, manually lifting Skywarp's wing so he could finish scraping out the dirt from a seam. 

"It's only for a little longer," Thundercracker sympathized.  He kissed up the middle of his belly and between the glass of his cockpit that had split down the middle to make room for his gestation tank.  "They'll be worth it.  I promise."

"They better be," Starscream and Skywarp grumbled in unison.

Starscream gagged when he cleared a particularly clogged seam.  "Okay, Skywarp, if you won't wash yourself you have to let us clean you more often.  There's more dirt than frame here."

"Don't get your turbines in a twist."  Skywarp waved his hand dismissively.  "I've been worse."

"You've been _worse_?"

Thundercracker sighed and rolled his optics, climbing back up the berth and resuming his half.  "Let's just finish this up so we can recharge.  I've got the early patrol tomorrow."

"We are not sleeping in this berth until we've all showered," Starscream decided.  "I think being around Skywarp has made us dirty by osmosis.  And the first thing I'm doing when those sparklings are born is teaching them proper grooming techniques.  Something Skywarp's parents obviously neglected to do."

"I was well-born!" Skywarp protested.

"And Primus clearly didn't give you enough common sense," Starscream shot back.

"Okay, you two, settle down," Thundercracker said, always the de-escalator.  He laced his words with underlying chirps, clicks, and hums, hoping their native tongue would calm them some.  "Arguing won't clear out these seams.  Nor is it good to stress Skywarp out.  Knock Out said we need to keep him as comfortable as possible.  Especially since he's carrying so many."

"I know, I was there," Starscream grumbled.

"I'll preen you afterwards, Starscream," Skywarp offered.

Starscream sighed, but he was almost done his part.  It wasn't so bad now.  "You're sure you're not too tired?" he teased.

"It never takes long to preen you," Skywarp pointed out.  "And I feel like I should be returning the favour."

"Done," Starscream declared, then slipped around to Skywarp's side to murmur, "And I'll take different forms of payment."  Taking hold of his arm, he pulled Skywarp down with him onto the berth, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him.

" _I'm_ not finished," Thundercracker complained.

"You can finish your part from there, can't you?" Starscream asked from underneath Skywarp, and between his kisses.

"You're lucky I love you both," Thundercracker grumbled, but he had a smile on his face as he cleared the last of Skywarp's seams.  "Just... be careful, Skywarp," he fret.  "You don't want to squish them."

"Bump's too small to hurt 'em," Skywarp assured him.

"You can't just decide if you're too big or not depending on the situation!" Starscream argued.  Skywarp's kissing quickly silenced him to the point where he forgot why he was angry in the first place.  He had a knack for doing that.  Starscream was always either mad at him or completely in love with him.

"Stop squirming so much."  Thundercracker nudged Starscream's hand further down.  "And keep your hands out of the way!"

"If you say so."  Starscream dropped his hands to Skywarp's aft.  "Not my fault.  Thundercracker made me do it."

Skywarp didn't really seem to care.  He just kept planting kisses on his trine leader.  Ravishing him with affection.  Carriers were known to get quite clingy, especially when they were getting on in their gestation, and Skywarp was no exception.  And since he was already quite a clingy mech, he was almost always latched on to one or both of them as soon as they got close enough to grab.  Not that they really minded. 

And just as quickly, he could decide he didn't want him anymore.

"Mmmmeh," Skywarp vocalized as he rolled off of Starscream.  Thundercracker sighed as his attempts to preen him were interrupted again, then just shook his helm and resigned himself to not cleaning those last few seams.

"Done, are you?" Starscream said sarcastically.  Though he'd gotten "used" to Skywarp's erratic behavior by now.  He sat up, still irritated, while Skywarp rested his helm on his lap.

"Can you give me a belly rub?" Skywarp whined.

"We just preened you!" Starscream whined right back.

" _Starscream_ ," Thundercracker said sternly.  "We have to be nice to him.  After all, we did that to him."

"Yeah!  _You_ ," Skywarp poked at the base of Starscream's helm crest, "did this," he pointed to the curve of his belly, "to _me_."

Starscream scoffed.  "Who says they're even mine?  You two are the ones fragging like turbofoxes."  If he weren't so happy to join in with them, it would have been irritating to come home to the two of them going at it almost every night.  But really, some nights he just wanted to recharge. 

"They're just as likely to be yours," Thundercracker pointed out.  "Odds are at least one of them is yours and one mine, given how many there are."

"And unfortunately, they're all definitely Skywarp's," Starscream muttered.  When Skywarp smacked him playfully, Starscream stooped down to kiss the apex of his belly.  "I am excited to meet them."

"Admit it, Starscream, you're a big softie around sparklings," Skywarp teased.  "You're going to be the one spoiling them with energon goodies and letting them get away with everything."

"Any sparkling of mine is sure to be an angel," Starscream boasted, without a hint of irony.  It sent the rest of his trine into a fit of laughter.  "What?"

"Starscream, we'll _know_ if they're yours because any sparkling from you two is going to be a menace," Thundercracker said.  He hugged Starscream from behind to take the sting out of his words and added, "But I'll probably spoil them, too.  Because they'll be as cute as the both of you."  He left a kiss on Starscream's cheek, and then on Skywarp's when he sat up.  He hated being left out when it came to affection.

"That means I'll have to be the no-fun parent," Skywarp decided.  He held a serious face for maybe half a second before he said, "I don't think I can do this."

"We can worry about parenting once they're born," Thundercracker said.  "Right now, all we have to worry about is getting you showered and ready for berth."

"Mostly about the showering," Starscream said.

"You guys are _so_ concerned about this but I wasn't even that dirty!"

"You had a..."  Starscream frowned as he tried to remember if he'd been told what those things were.  "A _thing_ ," he gestured to the remains, "stuck in your plating!"

"So?"  Skywarp shrugged.  "I run into lots of stuff while I'm flying.  It falls out eventually."

Starscream and Thundercracker both gagged.  Thundercracker even more so when he saw what Starscream had been pointing to.  He nearly purged their rations.

"Earth's creatures are disgusting," Thundercracker said once he'd stopped gagging.

"Agreed," Starscream said.

"I mean, some of them are cute," Skywarp said.  "Y'know, before you hit them."

"Okay!  Shower.  _Now_."  Thundercracker stood and grabbed Skywarp's wrists.  "I'm scared to be around you not knowing if something's just lodged in your plating.  We've gotta make sure you're clean."

"But I'm tired," Skywarp whined, not helping Thundercracker at all.

"Starscream?  Would you mind?"

Giving a growling sigh, Starscream got up, too.  He hooked his hand under Skywarp's armpit while Thundercracker did the same on his other side, and together they lifted him onto his pedes.  Starscream swore he was almost twice his weight now.  It didn't help that he continued to ragdoll, but at least he was sort of walking.

"Just let me sleeeep."  Skywarp pouted as he was lead into the washracks. 

"Just sit here and shut up for a moment," Starscream growled.

"Be nice, Starscream," Thundercracker gave him a not-so-gentle reminder.

"Yeah, be nice to me!" Skywarp chirped in.

Starscream let out a few choice curse words in Vosian.  There was something about the jarring almost growl-like sound of the swears in his native language.  Something that just didn't cut it in Neo Cybex.

"They can hear you, you know."  Skywarp gave him a disappointed look.  "If my sparklings come out swearing like a war-build, we'll all know who's fault that is, won't we?"

"If they don't know how to swear I'll be sure to teach them."  Starscream gently but firmly forced Skywarp to sit on the washracks stool.  "Now sit and let us clean you so we can all recharge."

Skywarp grumbled and crossed his arms, but otherwise he did as he was told.

Starscream and Thundercracker each took a quick shower, which ended up being little more than a few seconds under the stream.  Skywarp, however, got a deep cleanse with his trinemate's help.  They had done the best they could while preening but it was only after they'd got him sudsy that all of the dirt came loose.  The water flowed brown for a good few minutes.  After they had finished, both Starscream and Thundercracker saw fit to take another good rinse.  Only after that did they deem themselves clean and got into the drier.  Skywarp still didn't want to stand, so Starscream and Thundercracker ended up towelling him off.  Skywarp gave them each a kiss on the cheek in thanks, and he truly did feel better now that he was clean.

Now dry, the three seekers made their way to berth.  Skywarp was much more cooperative on the way back.  He still leaned into his trinemates, but that was more from the need for affection that had taken over him again. 

Thundercracker clicked and purred as he helped Skywarp into berth.  He arranged the pillows around him the way he liked, and then pulled the blanket over his frame.

"Comfy?" Thundercracker asked, fluffing the pillows around Skywarp's belly.  If it swelled any more there might not be room for Starscream.

Skywarp smiled.  "Very."  Making grabby hands at his trinemates, he said, "Now come join me."

"Demanding thing, isn't he?" Starscream commented.  He still got into berth, though.  Because he was tired and this demanding thing was an excellent cuddle companion.  Though maybe not so much with the bump.  It infringed on his space because Skywarp said that Thundercracker made the better big spoon.  So.  Here they were.

Thundercracker turned off the light and got under the blanket, snuggling right up against Skywarp.  "He's allowed to be demanding," he enabled him.

With a drawn out sigh, Starscream said, "Yeah, I guess he is."

Skywarp beamed as his trinemates settled around him.  He held one of Starscream's hands in lieu of cuddling with him and turned his helm to nuzzle Thundercracker back.  "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Thundercracker murmured.  The smack of lips on a cheek was heard after that.

"I love when I don't have to look at your ugly mugs anymore," Starscream teased.

Skywarp kicked him.

"Hey!"

"Totally deserved," Thundercracker said.

Another sigh.  "Yeah, I love you too, Skywarp," Starscream said.

Their feelings made known, they were all able to settle in for the night.  Well, Starscream and Thundercracker were.  Skywarp would always almost get to sleep before the sparklings would become restless, though by then his trinemates were usually asleep.

"Oh!" Thundercracker exclaimed excitedly.  "I felt one move!"

"Now maybe you can be kept awake with me," Skywarp grumbled.

Thundercracker nuzzled against the bump and said, "Gladly."

Starscream held out for only a little while longer before he, too, put a hand to Skywarp's belly.  He was immediately in love with the little wigglers beneath his fingers.  Such tiny little things needed protection.  He started to give Skywarp the belly rub he had requested, and he could have sworn that one of them was following his movements.

"Hello, little one," Starscream whispered.  "I'm your sire."

"Don't encourage them!"  Skywarp glared daggers at Starscream.

But his words were left unheard.  Starscream and Thundercracker were far too enamoured by their sparklings.

Sighing, Skywarp let his helm come to rest on the pillow.  "Who needs sparklings?  Apparently I adopted two of them without even knowing it."


End file.
